


Three Men and a Baby. Well, Two Men, an Angel, an Archnephilim, an Archangel, a Witch, and a Baby, But Who's Counting Anymore?  - Dean Castiel Reversebang 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Spells make Dean nervous. That's just common knowledge. Especially when they make Cas drop to the ground unconscious. But once Gabriel shows up with more information, Dean has to question whether this spell is actually a bad thing.





	Three Men and a Baby. Well, Two Men, an Angel, an Archnephilim, an Archangel, a Witch, and a Baby, But Who's Counting Anymore?  - Dean Castiel Reversebang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFWDuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWDuke/gifts).

> Illustration created for the Dean Castiel Reversebang story, [, by author, Weldersmightyb.](Three)

  
  



End file.
